Meeting People
by ShiningCrane
Summary: Grey's Anatomy/ Power Rangers xover Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yay finally had time to post this, don't kill if it's not good or on time...

Kimberly Hart was sitting at her computer table, researching information on a few things for her intern exam. Groaning, she turns off the computer and goes downstairs to the kitchen to get some dinner. Meeting her roommate, Lexi Grey, on the way.

"Guess what?" Her roommate asked as she came down all the way.

"What? My ex-boyfriend just came knocking on the door trying to get back with me?" Kim asked sourly thinking about her High School Sweetheart Tommy Oliver.

"No. I just met my sister and told her, we were half sisters." Lexi said proudly. "She didn't know about me and ignored me."

"Wow. Isn't she the only good thing that happened, because of the change in plans?" Kim asked curiously. Lexi nodded up and down. "Let's go to Joe's and have a drink." Kim suggested needing the break.

"Sure. We can go now. Don't overdo it ok?" Lexi told her roommate and friend, considering Lexi's dad had a drinking problem.

"Yea, but you're the Designated Driver, or in charge of getting us back home with the car if we both get too drunk to drive." Kim teased her friend not knowing what was going to happen.

"Sure. But I probably need to get you a cab and drive myself home." Lexi countered. "I don't drink that much."

Later that night.

"Hey, Bartender give me shots of tequila and keep them coming." Kim told the bartender whose back was towards her. When he turned around she saw a familiar face, which she just shrugged off. He had spiky hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a black tee and jeans.

"Aren't you a light-weight?" He asked her curiously.

"No. I was, but how would you know?" She asked.

"Oh no reason, _Kimberly_." He said emphasizing her name.

"Wait, what was your name again?" Kim asked looking around for Lexi.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to let you know Beautiful." He said once more.

"Ok whatever just give me my order." She said smiling herself.

"Fine. But if you need a ride home just take it easy." He advised. "By the way if you need a ride who should I call?"

"Lexi Grey, she's my roommate, or just call me a cab." She said slurring her words, considering she had a bottle of beer before she came.

"Fine, Pink Ranger." He whispered.

"How do you know? Not that I was." She shrugged.

"Trust me, I know. You know me but don't recognize me."

"Ok apparently I'm not the only one drunk." Kim muttered until she realized who it was. Then put her head down to rest.

"Hey there Tommy." A familiar voice called coming in.

"Hey. Derek, how's life going?" Tommy replied.

"My life is good and sweet. How is yours?" Derek replied taking the seat next to Kimberly. "I see you have met one of our interns." He commented to Kim.

"My life is good. In town for a while because of Anton and need a job to bring in the money for essentials."

"What happened to the racing money?" Derek asked curiously.

"Saving it up for the girl I love and our beautiful wedding." Tommy told him emphasizing the beautiful.

"How do you guys know each other?" Kim asked finally giving up on her headache.

"One guess." Tommy told her. "It happened after graduation and that whole nasty argument we had."

"Dr. Shepherd you used to be a race car driver?" Kim asked in shock. Someone from her new life knew her ex

"Yeah. Wait how you know each other." Derek asked the two.

"We….used….." Kim started out before stopping.

"We were friends in High School." Tommy answered. "Ok so I finish the how you know each other questions. How do you two know each other?"

"Well my girlfriend is a resident at the hospital, and Kim is one of her interns who follow her around, while I am a neurosurgeon." Derek explained. "Remember I told you, I was studying to be a neurosurgeon." He said.

"Still have the same memory as ever. Probably would have forgotten his head if it wasn't screwed on." Kim mumbled.

"That explains a lot." Derek commented. "Remember that one chick you dated who came to the track?" Derek asked trying to reminisce.

"Yeah, her name was Kat. Man next time I date a girl I need to make sure I break up with her in person. Of course Kat still keeps in touch, because I was the Best Man at her wedding, and godfather of her children." When he said the last part Kimberly's head shot up and forgot that she had a headache and Derek's expression changed.

"No tell me she married one of your friends from Washington, or David." Kim moaned. She hadn't kept in touch with Jason or anyone trying to get rid of them.

"She married one of your friends?" Derek asked.

"Yea and she has a pair of twins." Tommy answered ignoring Kim.

"Twins? Oh no she married Jason. His family was full of twins." Kim moaned she didn't want her ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend to marry her big brother, at least when she was drunk.

Finally listening to Kim he replied, "No she didn't marry any other friend or David, she married Jason, and she had twin girls, named Gabriella Kimberly Scott and Katelyn Rose Scott. By the way everyone thinks you're dead." Tommy added.

"I so need to call everyone. Except Trini." She amended. Knowing full well she had passed away. "I went to the funeral and managed to hide." She answered Tommy's questioned face. "What! The Kwan's knew I was there and knew my dilemma so they didn't have me go up, by the way, you looked hot as a depressed emo guy, of course I thought you were someone else she met later on because of the new hair do. We need to talk about that." Kim mumbled at the end.

"We can talk all you want after you're hangover is gone Firebird." Tommy told her, before seeing a golden brown haired beauty come in. "Hey Derek check her out." Tommy told his old friend.

"Uh yea she's my girlfriend." Derek commented once he saw how Tommy looked at her.

"What happened to Addison?" Tommy questioned wondering what happened to the poor girl.

"Cheated on me with Mark." Derek said sourly. "Then she comes back and gets her mad at me, then we get back and break up." He said sourly. "Meet you around." He said smiling.


	2. AN

Hola

Hola! Ok so here's the deal, I'm going on vacation for the joys, tomoroow starting early morning, and will not be back till July 31st, so I'm gonna be stranded with no internet access, so please forgive me, I'm going to write what I can during the trip so I can update sooner, but I need reviews sorry once again.

Yours,

ShiningCrane


End file.
